Silent Eyes
by Celestianahiem
Summary: Realization hits her like a bus, her son's eyes were burning with determination just like the man she once knew.


A/N: Its been awhile since I uploaded anything on here. It's due to me not being able to write since I am obviously not into writing as much as I am in drawing.

Anywho~ This is my first contribution for Kacchako in the writing department. It's sorta a kacchako fic? Katsuki is mentioned is all. uwu;;;

I would like to thank SunnySunsRain (on tumblr) and Team Cap (Fanfiction) who revised this.

Ships: Kacchako (mentioned)

Prompt: "You have his eyes."

_

 **Silent Eyes**

Her warm brown eyes focused intently on her sons glaring red eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her stomach twisted in knots as if she were overusing her gravity quirk. Uraraka Ochaco couldn't keep on staring at her son's eyes, they were much like... his eyes...

Eyes filled with passion for becoming the best next thing with a recognizable face on billboards, and cosplayers going out to hero cafes. Taking pictures and posting them on social media in excitement. Fans asking for hero advice, his signature, about his quirk, and asking for a picture. Itsuki was striving to become the very best of the best.

Just like the man that left Ochaco stranded alone with a child after their high school years. No… It wasn't his fault after all, she had broken up with him and moved in the outskirts of the city.

Ochaco never told him about her son- their son. It was her fault for having to live each passing day to remember his sweaty hands, and his smirk whenever they spared together. How he had screamed at his friends for teasing him that he was a softie in the inside. Explosions popping from his hands, and quick hands chopping the vegetables for their dinner. Even the small little things leaves her teary eyed.

Ochaco bit her bottom lip. She couldn't let her eyes show weakness in front of her own child. She looks away with a hand covering her mouth. Her body quivers and her brown hair falls in front of her face.

"Mom." Itsuki, the fifteen year old male calls out. He was tall and muscular just like the man Ochaco is reminiscing at the very moment. Itsuki's hair was a somewhat tamed blonde that spiked up in certain places. His hair was not too long or too short. "Is something the matter?"

Ochaco takes a couple breathes and turns back to her son, her face pink from trying to stop the tears from spilling over. A big smile was on her face, and it was unnerving for Itsuki to look at her like this while it was obvious she was hurting.

"Its nothing Itsuki!" Ochaco shook her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes.

"Mom, you can't fucking lie to me. You suck at lying." Itsuki frowns at his mom, he shoves his hands in his pant pockets and slouches as he blankly stares at her. He waits for his mom to finally say what was on her mind.

Ochaco flinches. Itsuki rarely curses, and when he does, it is usually due to her being stubborn or not letting him to know what's going on. It reminds her of the sandy blond haired man glaring right at her with a challenging look in his eyes as he loudly curses at her for barfing on him.

Ochaco sighs, her hands tighten the red tie of Itsuki's uniform. She swallows the lump in her throat. It was the same exact uniform HE wore when he was Itsuki's age... When they were young and dumb.

"Itsuki, you know I'm proud of you for growing up and becoming the best hero!" Ochaco hummed. "You aren't my baby boy who'd go outside to make things float to the neighbors yard to explode anymore."

There was something else that she wasn't telling him. He could drop it and go to his classes, or bug his mother to spill the beans and not let it bother him all day. Itsuki chuckles lowly, and he closes his eyes and turns around.

"I'll see you after classes." Itsuki looks over his shoulders and warmly smiles at his mother. Before he closes the door behind him he says,"You better tell me what's bothering you when I get back. You got that mom?!"

"Alrighty! See you, Itsuki." Ochaco waves her son goodbye. When the door closes and she hears it click, she lets out a shaky sigh.

Would her son throw a fit when he finally hears something about his father? That their eyes are so alike? Would Itsuko be proud or be angry at her for keeping such things away from him? Thoughts races around Ochaco's mind, and her hands clasped together tightly and pressed against her chest. Unconsciously, she activates her quirk, and her back meets the ceiling as tears start to spill.

Ochaco melancholy smiles, "you have his eyes."


End file.
